When Kanda Gets Sick
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: An AU story about Kanda. The title should explain the rest.
1. Chapter 1

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter One**

It was pretty easy to remember how it started, Kanda had always thought, simply because he could never imagine what it was like until then.

Yu Kanda, the youngest adopted son of artist: Froi Tiedoll, had never been sick before in his life. Not a cough, a sniffle, or a fever to speak of. He had never experienced that type of harm to his body, and because of that, he never really understood what his older brothers went through when they got sick. All he knew was that it wasn't pleasant, and he took good care of himself to make sure he never felt it.

Staying active, eating healthy, taking vitamins, just doing things to help him stay at the best of his ability. If he got cut, he'd tend to it. If someone else was sick, he was careful to not stay near them too long. It wasn't a phobia, no. Kanda just never liked the idea of someone having to tend to him while he recuperated. He had a doting father, which was bad enough on its own. But then there was Daisya, the second-eldest, who'd never let him live it down, and use every minute to torture him. The eldest brother, Marie, was much more understanding, but then Kanda would have to deal with his friends worrying about him. And that wasn't a welcoming thought.

He was eighteen, a senior in high school. It was May, meaning his brothers were home for the summer, away from college, and there were no more Kendo tournaments for Kanda to attend. This time of the year was supposed to be a time of just kicking back, finishing the year right, and just getting in some peace and quiet, like it had been for three years now.

_Supposed to be._

First period, Kanda came into class with a headache. He didn't think much of it, especially since he had class with Lavi. He was a rather annoying rabbit with ADHD, and a clever one at that. He took pleasure in making Kanda's mornings hell, so the Asian male quickly became accustomed to getting a headache before walking in.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled as he entered.

_Too loud,_ Kanda couldn't help but think. The red-head was loud before, but they were on opposite ends of the room. He shouldn't be resisting the urge to cringe from being so far away.

Kanda's thought process was quickly interrupted, as the red-head took the time to run to the other end of the room and hug, beginning to nag him about hanging out on weekends more, or something like that. But Kanda didn't register his words. Not only was Lavi's voice worsening his headache, but the hug made Kanda painfully aware of the fact he was sore. To the point he didn't want to move.

But that meant staying in the stupid hug. "Baka Usagi, let go!" He barked at Lavi, moving out of his grip before moving to his seat. Unconsciously, he touched his throat. It normally took a few hours before the yelling started to hurt his throat.

Moving through classes was just dreadful. Kanda had to rub his eyes multiple times just to help him see the board right, and even then he felt unfocused. He was tired also, making it considerably more difficult to pay attention. In between said classes, he went to the nearest water fountain, and the drink could only last him a few minutes before his throat started aching again.

The real hit to the face happened in German class, right before lunch. Kanda had taken his seat in the back, but he wasn't remotely aware of the fact he had nodded off until the bell rang. First off, Kanda didn't feel like moving; or eating, for that matter. And then of course, there was the desire to return to his nap. Fed up with not knowing what was going on, he went up to Miss Lotto before she could pack up and leave.

"Oh! Hello, Kanda. What can I do you for?" She asked, smiling.

"A pass to the nurse's office." He informed her, his voice dying out as he reached the end of the sentence. Miss Lotto only nodded, writing him the pass before sending him on his way.

As he walked, Kanda found himself glaring at the floor. No, he didn't want to go to the nurse's office. But he'd much rather walk himself there, rather than have one of his classmates carry him at realizing he was asleep during the lecture for the first time in history. He also went down for the sake of either A: reassuring himself that he was fine, or B: confirming he was sick.

With that buzzing through his head, Kanda knocked on Nurse Matron's door. "Come in." Her voice rang. Kanda did so, in spite of not liking the old woman. However, seeing her shocked expression when he walked in did add a plus to his day. She blinked a few times at first, but she soon moved towards him; shutting the door and leading him to one of the beds. "To what do I owe the rare pleasure of seeing you, Mr. Kanda?" She asked in an authoritative manner.

"That's what I came to find out." He answered, his voice cracking.

The sound of Kanda's strong voice having been reduced to something that pitiful made the nurse stand a little straighter. The first thing she grabbed was the thermometer, before moving to put it in her patient's ear. At hearing the beep, she removed the device, read the numbers, then looked at Kanda with a strict face and said: "You're going home."

The ebony didn't have to ask why, nor did he argue much with the nurse's decision. As much as Kanda hated the idea of being sick, he undeniably was, and he was just too tired to make it through the rest of school.

With much disdain, Kanda asked the nurse to call his father so he could come pick him up, while the ebony went to get his things from his locker. Although surprised at the lack of an argument, the nurse nodded and let Kanda leave.

He went to his locker, packed his bag with whatever he needed, and put his jacket on before slamming the door shut. He returned to the nurse's office, placing his bag on the floor before lying down on one of the beds. May as well nap until the old man showed up.

* * *

_**Well, here's a new one. I think it'll be interesting to look at a sick fic from this angle. Hope you liked it.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Two**

Having accepted his predicament, Kanda had been using the last, rather miserable, twenty-four hours to his advantage.

The nurse woke him up about a half hour after he came in, informing him that his dad was waiting for him in the attendance office. Kanda wasn't keen on the idea of moving, but of course, he had to. The idea of his bed was the only pleasant thing to come about him, and was the only real motivation he had to getting up.

He got to the attendance office and took very quick notice of his adoptive father. The first move the man made was to check Kanda's forehead, which his son waved off. "Old man, I get you're concerned, but I really want to go home and pass out." He admitted, not really caring at this point. There were endurable points to his situation, but not at the present. The walk had Kanda's head pounding louder and it only made him more tired than he already was.

Tiedoll, slightly surprised by the the statement, had no objections to Kanda's request. He simply led Kanda to where the car was parked; knowing getting the boy to admit any form of sensitivity or pain took a lot. "Do Marie and Daisya know I'm coming home?"

"Yes, they do." Just great.

They made it back to the house, and where Marie was being respectful, Daisya was bothering him about "sickness being bothersome/a sign of weakness," thus worsening his headache. "He never said it was a sign of weakness," Marie countered for him, "and the fact that Kanda took the liberty to check his condition and resigned to coming home is actually very mature of him. Unlike the last time_ you_ got sick."

If he had a different humor about him, Kanda would have smirked at the statement. He only rolled his eyes, though; taking care of specific necessities before going to bed. He plopped his bag and coat at the entrance and went to the kitchen to take some medicine and grab water. Then he headed upstairs to his room; changing out of his day clothes and into a pair of pajama bottoms, then going to bed. Needless to say, it didn't take long for him to pass out. And he was left alone for quite a few hours to come.

Naturally, being the doting parent he is, Froi Tiedoll would check on Kanda by the hour. He was quiet and didn't bother Kanda while he slept until around supper. "Yu-kun," the man spoke to him. Although, due to his headache, Kanda figured he was probably trying to be as quiet as possible to not agitate him, despite him sounding louder than normal. Regardless, the Japanese teen woke up with great reluctance. "It's almost six, Yu-kun. I figured you should eat something; especially since the nurse told me you came down at lunch hour."

It was at being told this that Kanda's nose was hit with the familiar smell: chicken noodle soup. He turned to the side table and saw the tray his dad brought up. His water was refilled, and there was green tea with it, much to his liking. That aside, the familiar smell of the over-salted chicken broth was bothersome to Kanda. He never liked it, not in the slightest. However, it was second nature to give a sick person this dish, simply because it actually helped, somewhat.

No matter how much Kanda didn't want to eat, he knew better. He sat up straight in resignation, waiting for his dad to get the hint that he'd eat. He'd been a member of Tiedoll's house for ten years now, so the man knew Kanda's signals. The old man placed the tray in front of his son, pleased that he wasn't rebelling the idea.

Now, the ebony was more than able to digest the tea and water, but once he started on the soup, things got complicated. As he never liked chicken noodle, it was a bit hard not to spit it back out once it was in his mouth. He swallowed it all the same, but that wasn't the worst of it. Kanda took all but six spoonfuls before his stomach began turning on him. The nausea made him drop the spoon and cover his mouth.

"Yu-kun?" Tiedoll questioned. The latter shook his head, turning away from the food. Kanda may have never been sick before, but he knew what nausea felt like. Not too long after joining the house, Daisya had challenged him, saying that he could stomach more candy than Kanda. And where his older brother was throwing up by the end of that challenge, Kanda's stomach informed him that he should stop eating or else. It is this very incident that made Kanda avoid sweets at all costs.

The old man's concern began rising. "Can you at least finish half of it?" Again, Kanda shook his head, moving his hand to plug his nose. The smell was making him feel worse, now.

Tiedoll sighed in defeat, removing the tray and informing Kanda he'd be right back with some more water and tea. Kanda's hand was over his mouth still, allowing enough space so that he could take some deep breaths. Oh, how he hated this already. But there was nothing to be done about his fever, other than to make it through the next few days on bed rest.

"Wow. I definitely came up at the right time." Kanda's eyes averted to Daisya, as said older half brother put a basket on Kanda's nightstand. In it was the ibuprofen, naturally, but there were other objects, such as earplugs, the thermometer, aspirin, benadryl, and a tub of green tablets. Also, Daisya had a water pitcher, which he used to refill Kanda's water glass, again. After that, Daisya took the bottle of green tablets that Kanda found the label called them: Tums. He took out two, then handed them to Kanda. "These will help your stomach. Just suck on them and swallow the every so often, they'll dissolve in your mouth."

Now, Kanda had bore through nausea before, but this time he was much less willing to wait it out. He took the tums without complaint, surprising Daisya before he slumped into his pillows. God, being sick sucked. The only thing he could hope for was that he'd feel better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Three**

The first day at home was a miserable experience, there was no denying that. The second day was just as miserable. The third was much, much worse.

Kanda was, at the very least, able to sleep most of the first two days. But on his second night of being sick, he couldn't sleep a wink. His body was flashing between hot and cold, making his night very restless. If that weren't bad enough, his sore throat got worse and he developed a cough overnight. A nasty one at that. At most, he got two hours of sleep.

Day three, Kanda was lying in bed a mess, groaning every so often as he did so. Around seven, Daisya took the first round to check on him so their father wouldn't go about annoying Kanda like he did the previous day. One look at his little brother, though, Daisya stuck his head out the door and started yelling. "Dad!"

Of course the old man was awake, and he raced upstairs at the sounds of alarm in Daisya's voice. He was about to speak, but stopped at noticing Kanda. "Daisya, get a water basin, fill it with cold water and bring up a towel. Go!" Daisya did so, and Tiedoll moved for the thermometer that was left on Kanda's nightstand. "Yu-kun, open your mouth." The man ordered, trying to keep his panic under control.

The Asian's rebellious side had completely diminished; obeying his father so he could help. Kanda's disorientated mind didn't register much, save for his family's alarm and his own misery. He knew that the best way to get better was to resign to their help, and nowhere did he believe that more than right now.

Tiedoll nearly cursed when he saw the numbers, had it not been for Daisya's arrival. Less than a minute after, Kanda felt a cold, damp cloth began to wipe down his face. He whimpered at the touch, just registering how hot his body actually felt at that moment. "Too hot..." He managed to groan out, glazed eyes meeting his father.

The old man let a small smile show. "I know, Yu-kun. Just try and go back to sleep, all right?" The teen managed a few puffy breaths, but after that, he just closed his eyes; too tired to keep them open much longer.

The ebony woke up a few hours later; an ice pack to his forehead and his sheets up to his bare chest. "Woah, hey!" A surprised whisper rang. Kanda looked to his right and saw Daisya. He had a concerned expression, which was rare to see, and it was never directed at the younger. Seeing it, though, allowed Kanda to sum up what happened. "How high was my fever, this morning?" He asked, his voice dry.

A small smile formed on Daisya's face. "39 Degrees. Any higher would have been a hospital visit, but it simmered down."

Kanda let out a breath, closing his eyes as he did so. He hated his school nurse, he hated having to be catered to, so anyone with half a brain could easily guess that the hospital was not somewhere he wanted to go. To visit family and friends, he'd reluctantly go, but he didn't want to be the patient in any shape or form.

He began to slowly sit up; intent on meeting Daisya at eye-level; only to have another coughing fit.

The sound alarmed Daisya, and he quickly moved to grab his younger brother. He began rubbing his back soothingly as the sound of wet coughs rang in his ear, and a few tears leaked from Kanda's eyes. The fit soon passed, and Daisya got a good look at the Asian. Kanda's neck and face was red, and his eyes were watery. He was taking in ragged breaths, that looked like it just hurt to breathe.

He helped his younger brother sit up, arranging the pillows behind him so he could have some better support. "I'll be right back." And with that, he ran out.

Kanda took the time to breathe in a few more breaths before looking at his nightstand. He grabbed the basket of medicine and began reading the labels for what they would help soothe. Seeing the benadryl helped deal with sore throats, he took them out; replacing the basket just as Daisya came in with a tall glass of water; a smile on his face. "Good call." He said, handing Kanda the water just as he managed to get two pills out of the package. Kanda took them, but then continued to drink the water he was given.

Daisya continued speaking as he did so. "Dad's getting you a doctor's appointment, by the way." Kanda's eyes widened briefly, but then narrowed in Daisya's direction. The latter sighed. "Sorry, man, but there's no way this is a regular cold. More likely than not, this was all caused by a bacterial infection and you need prescription meds to get rid of it. Either you go see the doctor now, or we rush you to the ER later." Kanda's gaze didn't turn, but he knew that Daisya was right. Health class was one of his best class for a reason.

And so it was that eleven o'clock on Wednesday, Kanda was sitting in the waiting room with his father; waiting to be called. Dr. Cross Marian had been the family doctor for years, but outside of a sport's physical, Kanda never saw him that much. Cross was a doctor at Ordeal Black Hospital, and was better known for his abilities as a surgeon, as well as a neurologist. And it was only for injury that Kanda had ever gone to the clinic for him, outside of his physical.

They were called in, and Cross was sitting in their waiting for them. Normally he had them stew for twenty to thirty minutes, but his smirk implied that he was amused. "Finally caught something, huh? I'd have your brothers wait another hour for getting sick again, but to hear you came down with something? Ha!" Kanda wisely stayed quiet. Cross was manageable, even more so in a good mood, but it was better to get through the appointment as quickly as efficiency would allow, rather than waste his time arguing with him. He would only speak to Cross whenever he got injured, and that was only to learn how to best deal with it. Same rules applied here.

Kanda took off his shirt, as per always, and kept his pants on. Cross didn't ask any questions yet until both he and Tiedoll sat down. Once that was done, he began. "When did this start?"

"Monday." Came the curt reply.

Cross liked curtness, as he'd much rather get to the point (like Kanda would). So, the Asian knew not to say more than what Cross would find necessary. "Symptoms." The doctor demanded.

Kanda replied. "Sore throat, headache, exhaustion, soreness, fever and coughing fits."

The red-head nodded, taking note of it before grabbing his stethoscope. Beginning to listen to Kanda's breathing, he asked: "Have these been wet or dry coughs?"

"Wet." The latter informed, clearing his throat.

Cross' eyes narrowed. "Well, no wonder. Your chest is pretty congested. How long have you been coughing?"

"Since last night."

Cross nodded and didn't say anything else for the duration of the checkup, aside from standard orders and quick idle chats with Tiedoll. He heard all he wanted to out of Kanda, and the fact he didn't comment meant the doctor wasn't going to chastise Kanda as an idiot. It happened before, but not nearly as much to his brothers. The red-head did so when he thought someone was stupid in handling their situation. The silence informed Kanda that he did well for it being his first time being ill, which was good enough for him.

Doctor Marian finished looking him over and informed them: "It's the flu, most certainly. Starting from a throat infection, and a pretty bad one. Not that I'm surprised it took you a few days, but because this is the first time you got sick, you might want to make plans to come in if it doesn't blow over in twenty-four hours." Kanda nodded, silently. Cross smirked, writing something down before speaking again. "You can pick up your medication at your pharmacy later today. Follow the instructions on the bottle, stay in bed, and take it easy for the next few days. You didn't get sick until now, which could make you more ceceptable to it relapsing on you.

Again, Kanda nodded. The prescription was handed to Tiedoll as Kanda put his shirt back on, and the two left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Four  
**

Day four at home, and Kanda was feeling slightly better. Cross was real careful with the medicine he chose, as Kanda had to take two pills before every meal. His coughs had died down slightly, his head didn't hurt as much, and he didn't feel as tired. However, like any recovery, things changed at their own pace.

Despite less harsh coughs, each fit brought in chest pain, which Kanda was foreign to. His nausea wasn't any better, either, and he was experiencing dizziness every now and then.

The fourth day was at least going to be a bit more eventful. Most of what Kanda did was lie in bed with nothing to do. It got boring real quick, but the Asian was still too sore to want to get up for more than the bathroom. Marie had come in and talked with him briefly, but overall, not much was said.

No, what made today eventful came after school hours. "Allen's here to see you, Kanda." Marie told him after placing a fresh glass of water on his nightstand.

He could feel his eyebrow twitching. He liked the moyashi more than the usagi, yes, but he didn't want the baka to come in. Regardless, he didn't stop Marie from doing so. Allen didn't like seeing Kanda, specifically because they'd always end up arguing. But, between what few friends he had, Allen was the one who lived closest to him, so at the very least he expected him to bring in his homework from the last four days.

"Hey, Kanda." The moyashi said as he walked in. He wasn't whispering, but he wasn't at regular volume either. "I got your homework. If you're up to it, I can catch you up on what you missed?" Normally, Kanda would have told the kid to just put the papers down and leave. But he knew better; skipping out on your homework wasn't good in the long run, and Kanda despised being behind in any way. Besides, it gave him something to do without stressing about not knowing what he was doing.

So he nodded at the albino. He was a bit surprised, but he smiled at Kanda's willingness. Allen did most of the talking, and Kanda did check with him to make sure he understood the lessons he missed. The moyashi occasionally asked a few personal remarks, like how he was feeling and if he wanted Lavi and Lenalee to come over. These questions would normally be ignored, but in order to avoid an argument that could worsen his condition, Kanda answered; saying that he should be better by Saturday, then told the moyashi he'd like Lenalee over that day to work on his German homework.

Allen was even more surprised at that, but he smiled again before continuing with the math homework they had.

Even after Allen left for home, Kanda was still doing his homework. Nothing else to do, and he he had slept so much that heading back to it was not an option. He was only interrupted at dinner, in which, Tiedoll brought him up some more soup, with a cup of juice and some toast. The teen reluctantly resigned. He still wasn't all that hungry, and he didn't feel like trying to eat anything. But of course, that was out of the question. Kanda hadn't been eating much for all four days he was at home, so he had to take in what he could.

He took two of the pills that Cross prescribed him, then went on to eating. He nibbled lightly on the toast, and he managed with the juice. Then came the soup... Well, Kanda was able to stomach more of it this time through, thankfully. However, his nausea soon came back, and Kanda had little time to prepare him for what came next.

Without sign or warning, Kanda bent over the side of his bed and promptly threw up; just barely missing the trash bin. There wasn't anything important, save for the carpet, that got hit. And his sheets somehow managed to avoid damage. Regardless, the endeavor was not brief; Kanda continued to throw up until his stomach was empty, and he was still retching by the time his father managed to get close.

Once again, Kanda's face and neck were red, and his eyes were watering. However, he also had this horrid, salty taste in his mouth, and he was actually trembling from the experience. The sound of footsteps came, that were no doubt Marie's. It sounded like both he and their father were mumbling to each other, before one of them (most likely Marie) dragged Kanda out of bed and began leading him to the bathroom.

The Asian was given a few glasses of water; the first to wash out the rest of the vomit, the second to rehydrate his throat. He was then given mouthwash to get rid of the smell on his breath.

From there, Kanda was moved (nearly carried) downstairs to the living room. He was set up on the couch, given blankets and pillows to help him settle. He could tell the person was trying to speak to him again, but Kanda's eyes simply slipped shut; a fresh wave of exhaustion about him.

* * *

_**Short. I know. Not happy about it. :/ But the next chapter will be longer, I guarantee it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Five**

Kanda woke up late the next morning, groggy and tired. His stomach was still threatening him about eating, but it was also in pain from being empty. His throat was dry and sore, his chest was tight, and he could sense the next coughing fit coming if he dared speak. He had an ice pack on his forehead again, there was a trash bin near him that wreaked, and a glass of water on the table closest to his head.

_Where the fuck...?_ It took the Asian a few minutes to recognize the living room; not just because of his disorientation, but also because Kanda was seldom in it. _How'd I get in here?_ He wondered; trying to remember what happened. That took a few moments longer to process, but then he remembered. Ugh...right. That.

The Asian had even less energy than he did yesterday, and his sore body didn't want to move, still. Nonetheless, he was thirsty, and there was no one around to help him up. _This is officially the worst..._ He thought.

After a short while, Kanda soon began to try and lift himself. He couldn't call anyone with a another fit threatening him, but that didn't make his task any less tedious. His being had begun to tremble as he lifted himself up, and his chest just got tighter. He was forcing himself to remain silent in his struggle, but the inevitable soon happened.

One of Kanda's arms fell, leading to a startled gasp and the coughing fit that followed. Wet coughs once more, but they came out even harder, and his chest wasn't letting up on him.

A door opened, and someone was holding the ebony not long after it did. Words were being exchanged, but once again, Kanda caught none of them. He was more focused on trying to breath. Damn, it hurt to try. But nevertheless, his focus stayed there until the fit passed, and it lasted for several minutes to come.

He could breathe, finally; small, puffy breaths, but breaths regardless. The person holding him still placed the cup of water to Kanda's lips, at which, the Asian accepted without complaint; his hand soon grabbing the glass, and in effect, holding the hand that had given it to him. He didn't care right now. Even as the water was taken from him and the person asked something, probably along the lines of: "Are you alright," he simply let everything fade. Shutting his eyes again and focusing on his breathing, still.

He reawakened later in the day, not feeling any better than that morning. "You actually awake this time?" Kanda's eyes shifted, gazing at Daisya in a dazed confusion. His brother smiled, walking over to the end table and wringing out a wet wash cloth from a water basin before beginning to mop Kanda's face. "You've been out of it all day. That fit earlier this morning was a pretty nasty one, and every time you've woken up, you weren't exactly with us, ya know?"

The damp cloth was cold, and it was enough to send chills through Kanda's body. Any anger he'd have at his brother for doing this was stored away, knowing he wasn't much of any better. He simply nodded at Daisya, closing his eyes to try and calm himself. Daisya knew what he was doing, and he wouldn't have the cloth if Kanda's fever had gotten any better.

After a short while, Daisya brought Kanda into a sitting position; holding him up as he placed a glass of water between the Asian's lips. Again, Kanda's hand grabbed the glass, drinking greedily; only stopping to take in a breath of air.

Kanda was definitely worse than he was when he first came home; his exhaustion and more reliance on support were proof of that. But now with this new development. The Asian's eyes were red and watery, and he'd unconsciously rub them every now and again. His voice was meek, and even while having support, his being trembled and shivered.

As his younger brother caught his breath, Daisya finally asked: "What's going on?" The ebony's response was a perked brow, at which, the elder continued. "Kanda, you were brought to the doctor, you were prescribed meds, and you were even feeling better for a short while. What happened to make you worse?"

"Last I checked, I threw up. Did Marie say differently?"

Daisya shook his head. "No, but that's not what I meant. Did you eat too quickly, did you take your meds-"

"Of course I took my meds. I just started eating that soup and then I threw up."

Strangely enough, Daisya did not show signs of resignation, nor of frustration. He was actually quite surprised. "You threw up," he began, "after you started eating?" Kanda nodded, registering the fact that the gears in Daisya's head were turning. "How long before did you take your meds?"

This caught Kanda off guard, and his response proved it. "I don't know, a few minutes? Why?"

The elder sighed. "Because, if that;s the case, it means you threw them up last night. And throwing up is a natural defense in case we've eaten something that could harm our bodies." Well, that was definitely unexpected. "I'll go tell Marie to get in here." Daisya began, standing up. "Because you throwing up your meds is a sign that they aren't helping much, if they even were at all. You need another appointment with Cross."

Oh, that stung. Cross didn't like hearing from them twice in one week, Kanda knew that. He also didn't want to see the same patient in the same week, that everyone in the Tiedoll household knew well.

Even with Marie seeing that he was comfortable, and Kanda's body still exhausted, they both could hear the conversation between Daisya and Cross. "Again?" Came his annoyed voice.

"Yes. The medication isn't helping, and he's only getting worse."

"How?" Things got a bit quieter as Daisya informed Cross of the new problems that Kanda had. By the time, Kanda wasn't going to be able to go to the clinic tonight, so it'd have to wait for tomorrow. And as the Asian drifted to sleep again, registering that Daisya had finished catching the doctor up, he heard one last thing from Cross. "Have him here by seven."

* * *

**_Next chapter. Sorry if it took too long, I got stuck for a short while. ^^'_**


	6. Chapter 6

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Six  
**

Kanda's fifth night at home was even less pleasant than the second.

Sleep though he did, Kanda woke up numerous times, a coughing fit ensured followed by a lack of breath. His chest was tighter now, and despite his air deprived lungs, it truly hurt to breathe now.

The cold didn't help with that. Kanda was freezing; even after he asked Marie to get him a sweater, and a few more blankets, Kanda couldn't stop shaking. Even as he laid there, painfully awake, he could occasionally hear the sound of his teeth chatter.

He sparsely ate. Toast and tea was brought to him, which he could barely snack on. His nausea and painful stomach aside, not to mention his knowledge of food being a necessity to retain body heat, Kanda just wasn't hungry. All he could swallow was water, which wasn't a good sign to anyone, not even the Asian in a state disorientation.

It was now after three in the morning, and Tiedoll was in the living room, staying awake by reading a book while occasionally glancing at Kanda to see if things got worse. The Asian himself was sitting up, trying once again to eat. He had just managed to force himself through half a slice before putting the piece of bread down.

A sigh could be heard from the old man, who eventually got up and removed the tray table. He called Cross a few hours after Daisya did, very concerned by this. "He's worse than whenever I brought in Daisya and Marie," Kanda had heard. And both he and the doctor agreed. Daisya and Marie could be miserable, but they weren't bad enough to the point they bedridden for five days. Certainly not if they were only getting worse.

"I know," Cross had told the father. "That's why I want him here first thing. If he doesn't start getting better, he'll need to be checked in. Whatever infection he has, there's more to it and it's making him worse."

Oh, that wasn't good. It didn't matter who you were or how long you knew him, Dr. Cross Marian never started clinic hours before nine am. And if he scheduled you personally, you didn't see him until after ten, and you weren't allowed in after three. If you called at night while the clinic was open, and he rushes you in, it's urgent. It was a hell of a lot worse if he scheduled you for when the clinic and pharmacy just opened; at a time where he'd just be recovering from a hangover.

Kanda tried to use some of his time for homework. Allen had come in again, that afternoon. Kanda was disorientated when he did, and the albino was informed that the Asian wasn't getting better and that he should tell his friends to not come over Saturday. Allen had agreed to this, and had left a note with Kanda's homework, informing him of just that.

But even in the confines of Saturday morning, just a few hours before his appointment with Cross, things just had to get worse.

The ebony hadn't spoken, nor had he broken the level of breath he had been taking, but another coughing fit rose. He put his hands over his mouth, hunching over as his chest tightened and his throat set aflame. He was turning red again, he knew it, and he could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Yu-kun," his father called as Kanda hunched over further; his knees bending to meet his lowered head. This position didn't last long, as Kanda soon felt himself slip off the couch and land on the floor; his head just missing the coffee table. "Yu-kun!" The old man yelled, running to him.

Footsteps began racing down the stairs as Froi reached his son. Kanda was trembling, and by the sound of his cough, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "Dad, what happened?" Daisya yelled. Kanda could hear the concern and knew it was called for. Because he was too.

His fits didn't last this long, didn't hurt this much. He could barely get in a breath of air before the coughs continued, and his oxygen deprived lungs didn't help in keeping himself up. If not for Tiedoll holding him, the Asian was pretty sure he would have met the floor fully by then. And a battle for consciousness was most definitely in progress.

After what felt like hours, Kanda's fit soon passed. He was taking in wheezing breaths of air, and his eyes were struggling to focus. Even as he removed his hand from his mouth, he didn't make a move to get out of his father's embrace, forget sitting up. Everything hurt, and he was so tired but he couldn't get to sleep.

Kanda was trying to keep his rise of concern under control. His family was there and they knew what they were doing. He kept telling himself that, all in the hopes of at least reassuring himself that things would get better, but his now-anxious-mind was beginning to believe otherwise.

"Dad." Daisya had called, a new air of alarm and concern about him. "Kanda, he-"

Said male could feel his father move him. The Asian was now staring up at the man, and the expression alone told him he wasn't out of the woods, just yet. "Daisya, call for an ambulance. Now."

Shit.

Kanda's eyes widened, his anxiety level increased sharply. What the hell just happened to make his family call 911.

Daisya and Marie left the room in search of the house phone, and Tiedoll took out his cell phone. He was holding Kanda still, and the sound from the other end of the line informed the Asian just how bad things got. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS, FROI! I'M ALREADY SEEING YOU IN A FEW HOURS!"

"Cross, Yu-kun coughed up blood." Came the immediate reply.

Flapping and rustling could be heard from the other end of the line, followed by a thud. "When did this happen?"

"The fit started...five-ten minutes ago. He just kept coughing until he fell off the couch, then when it passed, we saw blood dripping from his mouth and off his palm."

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Daisya's doing it now."

"Where is Kanda?"

"With me."

You could here Cross rush to his feet. "Froi, I need you to listen to me. If that kid is conscious, you need to get him to calm down, now. It could get worse if he doesn't."

Tiedoll seemed to have only just noticed the shift in Kanda's features. This boy, who held himself tall ad face many things with a strict and tight face, was now scared out of his mind. He was shaking even worse, and he was afraid of what else might happen. "Yu-kun," the man was hesitant at first, but then he pulled Kanda into more of an embrace, holding him up against his own frame. "Cross, what's wrong with him?"

"I can't say with certainty until you get him up here. Is there anything else besides the blood? Are his eyes bloodshot, or did his lips turn blue?"

Froi looked over his wheezing son for a few seconds, but he soon replied. "His lips are pretty blue. What does that mean?"

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. "It means that throat infection hit his lungs, and now he can barely breathe. Make sure Daisya mentions that."

"Yes, I will." Kanda's closed tightly. He needed to calm down, but it was so hard to. Even as his father informed Daisya of the situation, he couldn't deny the solemn fact as it was.

He was scared.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, he didn't know how bad he really was, or even if he was going to be alright. His family was scared stiff, and they were all aware that all they could do was wait and hope that things would be okay. And the more his dad said it would be fine, the more stiff Kanda got.

The ebony, for the very first time since joining the household, leaned into his father's embrace. In any other mindset, Kanda would beg to be away from the old man. But not now. For his nerves couldn't rid him of the possibility that he might not get to him again.

* * *

_**I am not doing this because I am sadistic. It's simply apart of the story. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed up until now. The next chapter is in the works as you read this. I would appreciate the reviews to double in numbers by the time I finish. They're continuous encouragement to continue, and they allow me think about what will happen next.**_

_**Many hugs :) ,**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**YAY FOR UPDATES! Thanks again for those who keep reviewing, and since we've hit over 20 reviews (finally), here's your reward.**_

* * *

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Seven  
**

His memory was hazy, but Kanda remembered a fair amount of what happened before reaching the hospital.

The ambulance arrived at the house, and Daisya led the EMT's inside. The medics had begun to set up the gurney while one of them talked with Tiedoll. He answered what he could, being sure to get out of the medics' way so they could work. At first, Kanda wouldn't let him. He was still scared, and despite his oxygen deprivation, his grip was tight.

"Kanda, listen to me," a female EMT said, "Your father will be riding in with you. But right now, we need him to move. Okay?" He didn't want to let go, but he soon did so anyways. They were medics, and they were there to help. "There we go. It's okay," she reassured him as one of her colleagues placed an oxygen mask on him.

The Asian felt everything. The prick when they put in the IV, the uncomfortable neck brace they had to put on him, everything. Every sound came in like noise, and as they put him on the gurney, the light became unbearable. "It's alright," he was continuously told. But he couldn't believe them. His father still wasn't there, and it still hurt to breathe.

He was brought out, his father soon running up behind them. He could still hear all the noise. The sirens and the bustling of concerned neighbors. Including one in particular.

"Kanda!" The albino ran up to see if things were okay, but the medic had to tell him to stay back. Kanda's eyes opened just before he was put into the ambulance; noticing his brothers rope Allen over, probably to tell him what happened. It didn't matter now, though. He was put inside, and after the medics got in, his father followed; grabbing his son's hand.

"It'll be okay, Yu-kun." He whispered. Again, Kanda's eyes closed tightly; squeezing his father's hand.

The ride to the hospital felt like it took forever, and the sirens worsened Kanda's ever-growing headache. He was struggling to stay awake now, his body longing to go to sleep at the worst time. It was hard to hear the medics, but one thing he heard with certainty was that his being conscious was better than not, as blacking out could mean further complications.

So he stayed awake. No matter how welcoming sleep felt, Kanda's fear of things getting worse was more than enough motivation. At times when the medics questioned if he was awake, his grip on Froi's hand would tighten again as reassurance. "He's still up."

"Good." He had said.

But now it was getting harder. And when the medic looked at him and asked how he was doing, Kanda met his father's gaze, squeezing his hand with less strength and shaking his head. Alarm ensured, and the look Tiedoll gave the medic informed him of what he met. "Drive faster." He told his partner.

And she did. But after a few moments, the Asian finally succumbed to the inevitable.

What happened after was hard to put together. Kanda's head was clouded and his eyes felt heavy. He'd occasionally hear voices, but it was hard to hear anything coherent. The only real sound he heard was the heart monitor, which seemed to be more than enough to lull him back into unconsciousness on numerous occasion.

A new set of voices rang through at one point. Much more clearly than the last times. "I've just never seen him like this, it's just..."

"It's okay, Allen." A female voice said after a few moments. _Lenalee...?_

"Yeah, I mean. I don't think any of us saw this coming." The baka usagi was there too, of course.

Kanda squeezed his eyes. He wanted to wake up, fully. It didn't matter how bad he looked or who was there, he just wanted to wake up. _Dammit!_

"Hey, is he...?" The moyashi's voice rang through. The three moved, getting closer to the bed. He could feel Lenalee's hand in his, which he grabbed in response.

"Kanda-kun?" He squeezed it then. "Lavi, go get the nurse. He's waking up."

"Alright." Kanda could hear him move.

It took another few seconds, but hazed eyes soon managed to open. Everything was blurry, both because of the light and because of the fog in his eyes. Lavi came back in with the nurse, after which, he was able to refocus them.

A huge wave of relief came at seeing his friends. The fact he wasn't dead did enough for that. But, now he understood what some of those people from those shitty soap operas felt like. Relief to be alive, relief to see the people you care about. Yes, he was grateful for this moment.

He didn't cry, thankfully. But his expression did more than enough to spell out his mixed feelings. "Good to see you're alright." Allen said, a genuine smile on his face.

The nurse looked him over, then left after informing him that she was going to call Cross. That was fine with him. Cross would take a few minutes, and Kanda got to marvel in the fact the worst of his situation seemed to be over.

"How are you feeling?" Lavi asked him. Kanda's expression shifted, eyes annoyed and a brow raised. "Heh. Right, sorry." The ginger said, a tight smile on his face. The other two laughed. "Good to see the medicine they gave you is working. We pretty worried." Kanda nodded. He was too.

The Asian shifted a bit, and caught sight of the clock.

**11:35**

Looking at the windows, it didn't take much to see it was still daytime, and his furrowed eyebrows made everyone aware of his confusion. "Oh, right." Allen said, capturing his attention. "After they brought you in Friday, everyone at school got dragged down to different hospitals. They didn't say what you caught, but it was still contagious. I don't know who else got sick, if anyone did, but school got cancelled Friday and today because of that."

So it was Monday. "He _caught_ a severe strain of pneumonia." A gruff voice explained. Kanda looked at his redhead doctor. The man was annoyed, at what, he didn't know. He was thankful for his oxygen mask, though, as it forbade Cross from raging at him. "This particular strain originally looks the flu," he said, explaining his misdiagnosis, "but the worst of its symptoms develop in the days to follow. And they come quicker if the wrong medicine is prescribed."

Ah. Cross was annoyed with himself. That was bearable. "How did Kanda catch it, though?" Lenalee asked. "This strain doesn't sound like it's all too common."

"Indeed, it's not." Cross commented. "However, one of your classmates caught the strain after a family trip. It progressed slower in his system, and, as it turns out, he's a member of the kendo team." Well, that explains when contact happened. Kendo season had finished not too long before Kanda got sick. "Because he's never been sick before, his immunity system handled it with less strength than someone who had. Combined with the wrong medication, you got hit with the full effects before most people would."

Again, Kanda nodded. "He'll be alright, though." Allen said, all for reassurance.

Cross nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine. However," he began again, looking Kanda dead in the eyes, "you've got a long recovery ahead of you, boy." Kanda's grimace could be seen by everyone, but he eventually gave the doctor a thumbs up; indicating he understood. "Good to know." He told the ebony. "Now, I'm gonna go call that father of yours so he and your brothers can finally relax."

Another nod. He could only imagine how those three were doing, but he assumed by how bad his own reaction was, not good.

Said family came in immediately after the call. Once Tiedoll got Kanda in his arms, his friends decided to leave the room and give them a few minutes. The hug wasn't a tight one, unlike most. But then again, his dad was probably being careful due to the oxygen mask Kanda was wearing.

Under normal circumstances, Kanda would be annoyed. On cases Kanda got hurt, he would allow it as an apology for worrying the old man. But this time was different. The hug was returned, surprising any and all in the room. But the shock soon turned into understanding. Even Kanda could be grateful, and when he was, you knew it didn't come without meaning. He willingly hugged his father, and after that, he did so for his concerned siblings.

Without a doubt, the outcome of this would be unexpected.

* * *

_**Wow, I did not expect me finishing the chapter so soon. Damn. We might be hitting the end of the story soon, if not the next chapter, than the one after that. Still wanting more reviews, and I will await for more. Thanks guys, so much. I will see you in the next chapter! :D**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NEXT CHAPTER! :D  
**_

* * *

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Eight  
**

The next few weeks were hell to Kanda. Nothing new, of course, but this time for entirely different reasons.

Cross wasn't kidding about a long recovery. The first week and a half, minus the three days he had been there unconscious, Kanda was faced with many challenges. It was easier to breathe, but for the most part, that was the only thing getting better. "Not eating will do that," his doctor told him. Yeah, he knew that.

Vitamins had to be injected for the longest time. Kanda's exhaustion and recovering lungs called for it, even if he were able to hold down food, yet. It was embarrassing, but it had to be done. He hadn't eaten much in the days prior to hospitalization, so Kanda could only imagine how he looked because of that.

His friends came by daily, homework in tow, and tutoring sessions abundant. Kanda could only talk using pencil and paper, but he was managing. "Erschrecken mich so wieder, und ich werde dich verstümmeln." Lenalee had said to him. "What did I just say, Kanda?"

And he wrote it out, showing her only when he finished. **" 'Scare me like this again, and I'll maim you.' Nice threat, but I don't know if I'll be able to help that next time."**

Lenalee smiled sadly at that. "I know. I just don't like you ending up here."

Again, he wrote; eyebrows knitted together when he showed her: **"****Du denkst Ich mag diese?"**

A light laugh came. "No, I know you don't. You can barely stand the nurse."

Oh, was that the fucking truth. There were two nurses, one for during the day, one for at night. And needless to say, Kanda's day nurse was annoying as fuck. The woman couldn't keep her mouth shut, and her smile was even more fake than the moyashi's, and that spoke volumes. She only seemed truly relieved whenever she left the room, and only slightly when Kanda called her for small things. Most throughout the first week and a half being for pencil and paper and to help readjust the oxygen mask.

"Hello there," she said, walking in with her fake smile. Kanda gave her a quick one of his own, reluctantly enough. No matter how much he didn't like her, she was the one he had to deal with the most, and to annoy her would only make his time in the hospital more unpleasant than it already was. "How are you doing, Kanda?" The Asian leveled his hand with the floor and shook it. "Any problems? Anything hurting?"

And he wrote in response. **"Nothing more than usual."**

She nodded. "Alright... Any pain? Does it still hurt to breathe?"

Routine questions, as per usual. Kanda shrugged at this. **"Sore as always, nothing abnormal. Chest doesn't hurt as much as yesterday, so breathing's getting easier."**

Her smile just became slightly more genuine. "That's great, Kanda. I'll be sure to let Dr. Marian know." Kanda nodded and she left.

Lenalee gave him a raised brow. "Since when are you nice to hospital staff?"

He glared at her, writing down his sentence and underling it. **"A few days is one thing. A few weeks is another."** He got a different piece of paper, on which he wrote: **"Besides, I only have to deal with her half the time. Greg's alright."**

And he meant it. Greg, his night nurse, was _so_ much better. He asked his routine questions, of course. First time they met, Greg introduced himself and said: "I hope you aren't too tired. I'm not a fan of cleaning out urinals."

Kanda smirked at this, and wrote in response:** "No, honestly I prefer it. The day nurse doesn't let me out of bed."** He laughed at this. Thankfully, the long tubing sufficed to get Kanda to the bathroom, and aside from that, he and Greg got along just fine. They'd occasionally talk, and the conversations helped Kanda's mood. He started staying up later because of the guy, making sleep come later and, as a result, waking up came later as well, making for even less time with the day nurse.

And then there was his family. It was nice not to have them as worried anymore, certainly better that they didn't need to be near him 24/7. To say that their coming wasn't a form of comfort would be a falsehood, shockingly enough. Kanda hated hospitals, but now he at least had a decent idea why people liked getting visits. Aside from emotional support, it kept you from going insane.

Cross would come in as well. He was as curt as always when he walked in, and he was patient with Kanda since he couldn't speak yet; even after the oxygen mask was removed and he was given regular tubing. "Your voice will come back soon," the doctor said after looking at Kanda's throat. "You're reaching the end of this, meaning you should regain your voice before you leave." He had told him, marking down the change. "Are you hungry at all?" Kanda shook his head. As happy as he was to be free of the mask, he wasn't quite up to eating (much to Cross's annoyance).

Then today came.

Pushing a month in the hospital and Kanda had stopped working on his homework to call in his day nurse. He didn't like her still, but he had something to ask her. "Yes, Kanda? What is it?"

He passed her a sheet of paper, and the question surprised her. **"Is it too late to order lunch?"**

She smiled at this. "I'll ask Dr. Marian what you can have then call it in." He nodded at her as a thank you, then went back to work in a good mood. Finally, this nightmare was coming to an end.

* * *

_**I get the feeling that the next chapter will be the last one. I actually really enjoyed writing this, I can't believe it's gonna be finished soon. I'm almost gonna miss it, honestly. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, looking forward to being able to finish my other Kanda fics.**_

_**See ya next time!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FINAL CHAPTER! It's about time, right? I'm actually kinda sad it's over. I liked this one. Be sure to tell me how this ended for you. I haven't made a final chapter in awhile... ^^'  
**_

* * *

When Kanda Gets Sick

**Chapter Nine  
**

It had been two years since Kanda was hospitalized.

The guy took good care of himself still, and he was cautious whenever it looked like he was getting sick. These moments didn't happen often, but Kanda refused to let his first terrible experience make him paranoid. It paid off in the long run. He still didn't get sick often and that was a relief, because he had yet to experience what a "regular cold" was.

He was in college now, sharing an apartment with Allen because who else would share an apartment with him? The two weren't a match made in heaven, that's for damn sure, but they'd been living together long enough to know the other's routines, behavior, and habits, so it made life easier. Aside from that, there was one major payoff to the pair living together.

They looked after each other.

Not too long after college started, Kanda learned Allen's habits regarding work, study, and balancing every bit of shit that came his way. If he didn't watch the kid and make sure he didn't overwork himself, he'd end up getting huge waves of fatigue that could last for days. Needless to say, Kanda had more than a few problems with this method first time through and, after learning the cause, has kept a more mindful eye and hear on him. On obviously stressful days, Kanda allowed Allen to unload the day's shit on him.

At first he did it to avoid the circumstance of having to deal with a tired brat. Now, it was only fair considering what Allen had endured for him. Those times Kanda got sick after the hospital incident? Well...yeah...

Kanda hadn't been hospitalized since his first experience being sick, thankfully, but every time he got sick after, it was always god awful. He'd have to be taken to his doctor, get meds, and spend the rest of his time in bed. Allen was a good roommate because he made sure to check up on him whenever this happened. Kanda didn't like being catered to, but he couldn't deny that the assist was a necessity. If he didn't forget to eat, then he forgot to take his meds, or do his homework, and every other time he'd just forget things all together. That's what it was like when Kanda got sick.

This time being no exception.

"Kanda, come on. Meds." The albino said to him. Kanda wasn't exactly sleeping when this happened but he was definitely nodding in and out of it. Allen ended up repeating himself, this time shaking Kanda before getting a single sound that signaled him that he was heard.

Kanda sat up and took his meds, rubbing his eyes before looking out his window. "I've been lying like this all day?" He said in disbelief, his voice hoarse. Normally he either slept or couldn't. This in between was something new - at least one this prolonged.

Allen nodded. "Yeah. You haven't moved much since I left, at least from what I could tell." He told him. "I can make vegetable soup or chicken porridge with what we've got. Any preference?"

"Chicken." Kanda answered without much thought. "How'd the day go?"

"Boring." He answered, rubbing his eyes. "I wish I could have skipped class."

"Music Theory?" Allen nodded. "Was the professor ranting or sleeping?"

"Both." Oh joy.

Allen helped Kanda out of bed and brought him to the couch. This was more Allen's idea; not having Kanda cooped up in his room with just his thoughts to keep him company while he was sick. Kanda didn't fully get it, seeing as how he was still eating off a bedside tray, but he assumed it may have been one of his fever-induced outbursts. He rarely ever remembered them, and Allen hadn't brought this idea into effect until after Kanda's last sick incidient - some nine months ago.

"What was the bastard screaming this time?" Kanda coughed out. Allen didn't immediately answer; getting his roommate water before setting him up on the couch.

"That I shouldn't take his job." Kanda's brow rose as he took another sip of water. Allen sighed. "We have a composition to make; a complex one. Half the class didn't know what to do, most of the other half was lost on where to start or even what to consider. The "professor" went to sleep after taking attendance, so I took up the podium and asked people to ask whatever to ask whatever they needed to know or to play their pieces on the piano."

"And the bastard woke up."

Allen scoffed. "Not for over an hour." He let out an exasperated breath, running a hand through his hair. "Today was the most productive class we've had, and he wakes up with me at the piano, three of my classmates editing their sheet music on it, and people collaborating and helping each other. And goes on yelling at me, telling me never to do it again."

Kanda put his water down. "Tell me you reported him."

"Only after at least ten of my classmates." He scoffed out. Then he sighed. "I swear, if I see that man Monday, I'll tear my hair out." Kanda only nodded as Allen let out another sigh. "Right...dinner. Chicken porridge. I'll get on it."

The Asian rolled his eyes. "You know, I said I don't mind anymore."

The albino actually let out a laugh. "To hell you don't. Much more ranting, I'd be repeating myself; you know it." Well, not like Kanda was denying it.

The two ate in the living room. It was quiet - nothing really to talk about as far as they were concerned. Allen did the dishes and was about to help Kanda back to bed, but stopped in the doorway; smiling at seeing his roommate sleeping, finally.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end...THIS IS SO WEIRD! I can't believe I finished this guy. Truth be told, I think the only reason this update didn't come up sooner is because I didn't want the story to end. You get started, you just wanna keep going; you don't wanna stop! Oh, well...Maybe I can give you guys another good one soon.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
